


The neighbours son

by icecreamnana



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Age gap relationship, Bottom Lee Jeno, Daddy Kink, Fingering, M/M, Raw Sex, Rimming, Top Na Jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamnana/pseuds/icecreamnana
Summary: After a messy divorce, 36 year old Jaemin moves far away from the city to a small town where he meets 20 year old Jeno, his neighbours son. The attraction between the two is immediate, and they can’t help but pursue it.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 250





	The neighbours son

Jaemin had lived a pretty uneventful life for thirty six years. He spent most of his teenage years and early twenties studying to get the perfect job, which he finally achieved, but it had been a monotonous process to reach that goal. In his time at the office, he’d met his ex wife, and they’d spent six years married. But like all things in life, it eventually fell apart. 

And that’s what brought Jaemin to the countryside. Despite working incredibly hard to get his old job as a specialised heart surgeon, Jaemin had had enough, and had made enough money to keep him on his feet for a few years. His friends back in the city had called him crazy, his ex wife was furious, telling him he couldn’t keep running away from his problems.

Jaemin didn’t see it that way. He wasn’t running away, he was starting again. Living the life he never lived. The town he moved to wasn’t necessarily small, quite a few thousand people lived there, but compared to the big city, it was tiny. 

On the first day in his new house, he learned that people from small towns tend to be a lot more friendly than those from larger cities. A group of around twenty people came to greet him bearing housewarming gifts and food. Many of the older women there expressed their sympathy for Jaemin’s divorce as he told the story, some even went as far as offering to set him up with their daughters. But Jaemin politely declined, telling them he needed time. 

He was the talk of the town. As he walked down the street he even heard whispers, often people came up to him asking if he was an actor. Jaemin was used to those sorts of comments, he’d been approached by many companies in his youth, but his dream had been far too strong back then to even consider it. Looking back, he thought maybe he should’ve.

On the third day, he finally finished unpacking when he heard a knock at the door.

“Just a second!” Jaemin called, jogging up to it. The sight he saw surprised him in a number of ways. A young man who could be no older than twenty stood there, holding a bag full of bread. It surprised him because Jaemin didn’t think anyone his age would be living here, and it also surprised him because of how insanely attractive Jaemin’s initial thought of him was. 

Jaemin knew he was into men, he’d known since he hit puberty, but he’d only acted on it a few times during university, it had been about ten years since he’d last found himself attracted to a man. Jaemin hoped that the young man in front of him was at least mid twenties, he himself was pushing forty, he couldn’t dare step over a boundary like that.

“H-hello. My name is Lee Jeno, I’m your next door neighbour’s son...she wanted me to give you this.” Jeno stuttered all in one breath, thrusting the bread quickly into Jaemin’s hands. Neighbours son, eh? 

“Hey Jeno. I’m Jaemin. Didn’t think anyone your age lived around here.” Jaemin smirked, leaning against his door frame. Jeno, having still not looked Jaemin in the eyes, blushed slightly, adjusting his glasses.

“I-I, yeah...I would usually be at university but it’s a weekend so...I came home.” 

Jaemin smiled. The poor kid. He didn’t want to antagonise him any longer, he seemed incredibly nervous for some reason, which Jaemin found endearing of course, but he didn’t want to overstay his welcome with Jeno.

“That’s cool. If you want you can tell me more about what you study some other time. Send my regards to your mother for the bread.” 

Jeno nodded, finally looking him in the eyes and smiling. 

“I will. See you around, Jaemin.” 

The next few days Jaemin spent relaxing in his house, something he’d rarely had a chance to do in his previous house. He went out for frequent walks, joined the local gym and finally got himself into a routine. But he just couldn’t keep his mind focused on himself.

Every lingering thought brought him back to Jeno. He wondered what he studied, what if he was interested in the same field Jaemin was? Possibly, Jaemin could help him get into it if that was the case. Most of his thoughts remained innocent enough, he didn’t want to think too much about the way Jeno’s lips curled into a smile, how his shirt seemed to fit him in just all the right places. 

Jaemin knew he shouldn’t be having these kinds of thoughts. But some part of him couldn’t help but hope Jeno was having the same thoughts about him. And soon enough, Jaemin would find out. 

“Oh hey Jeno.” 

Jaemin hadn’t expected Jeno to turn up at his door a week later, dressed only in a loose tank top and shorts, showing off his toned biceps. 

“Well I...do you want to work out together?” Jeno mumbled, adjusting his glasses. Jaemin nodded and opened his door, gesturing for Jeno to come in. 

Jaemin had designed and created his own gym in one of the guest rooms, fully equipped with all the ideal equipment. Jeno gawked as he entered the room. 

“This is impressive.” Jeno gasped, running his hands against the machines. Jaemin shrugged, leaning against the wall, admiring Jeno. 

“You think? You can come round and use it any time if you want. Only when you’re not at university, though. Speaking of, what do you study?” Jaemin smiled as Jeno turned on the running machine, hopping on it.

“Fitness stuff…” Jeno replied in almost a whisper, running his hands up and down the handles. 

“Oh so you’re a professional then.” Jaemin grinned, turning on the machine next to him. 

Jeno laughed quietly, removing his glasses and glancing over at Jaemin. It was the first time Jeno had confidently looked him in the eye, and Jaemin wasn’t ready for how his stare knocked the wind out of him. He truly was beautiful. Jaemin wanted him. 

“I wouldn’t say that. What do you study?” 

Jaemin laughed out loud at that.

“What do I study? I haven’t studied in about 12 years.”

Jeno nearly fell over, tripping over his own feet before he steadied himself, turning down the speed of the running machine. He ran a hand through his hair, breathing rapidly.

“Wait...how old exactly are you?” Jeno asked, his brows knitting into a frown. Jaemin smirked.

“How old do you think I am?”

“I dunno like, twenty six?” 

Jaemin laughed even louder. He’d never been more flattered in his life. It’s not that he looked young for his age, he knew that, but there’s no way he could’ve passed for a twenty six year old. A thirty year old, maybe, but not that young.

“I’m thirty six.” 

Jeno coughed awkwardly, blushing.

“I’m so sorry!”

“It’s okay, cutie. I’m flattered, really.” Jaemin chuckled, paying close attention to the way Jeno’s cheeks grew even darker red at the pet name. Jaemin was testing the waters. 

“I’m twenty.” 

Damn. Jaemin was slightly annoyed at himself for being interested in someone so young, maybe he shouldn’t act on it. 

“You’re pretty young.” Jaemin turned off the machine, walking over to the mat to do more body workouts. 

“Is that a problem?” Jeno replied after a while, following Jaemin over, sitting himself in front of him. Jaemin rolled his eyes. The two were the closest they’d been so far, and Jaemin couldn’t help but stare at Jeno, scanning his body up and down. He looked damn good.

“A problem? What would I have a problem with?” Jaemin grinned, his eyes obviously hovering over Jeno’s visible collarbones.

“Hold my feet, I want to do sit-ups.” Jeno groaned, actively avoiding the question and obvious sexual tension in the air. Jaemin nodded, crossing his legs and holding down tightly. 

“I used to be a doctor. I worked really hard all my life to get to where I was, but I wasn’t happy. My divorce made me realise that. So I came here to...see what makes me happy, I guess.” Jaemin continued as he tried his best to avoid looking at Jeno doing sit ups, because looking at Jeno would mean seeing the way his arms clenched, and his abs, that were now visible through the rolled up shirt, he’d see how his abs clenched and Jaemin could not deal with that. 

“I’m...sorry...what makes you...happy?” Jeno huffed in between breaths, his pace slowing down. Jaemin hummed, thinking about it. He wasn’t really sure. 

“Don’t apologise. What makes me happy hmm…” Jaemin knew he shouldn’t insinuate what he was about to, but he went ahead and said it anyway. 

“What makes every man happy?” 

Jeno paused mid sit-up, right above his knees so the two were just inches apart, and with Jaemin’s death grip on his shoes, Jeno couldn’t exactly move either.

“Erm...alcohol?” Jeno stuttered, his face heating up. Bingo. Jeno knew exactly what Jaemin was implying.

“Yes, that, but something more...exciting.” Jaemin laughed, making sure to catch his eye. 

“I’m...not sure.” Jeno gulped, his biceps tensing. Jaemin couldn’t help but check him out. With sweat dripping down every part of his body, he looked absolutely irresistible. 

“Well, maybe you’re not sure because you’ve never done it. But I won’t push you to guess.” Jaemin laughed, finally removing his hands from Jeno. 

“Wait!” Jeno yelped, grabbing a hold of Jaemin’s wrist. This time, it was Jaemin’s turn to blush. Jeno’s grip was strong and tight, and he nearly fell over from it. He nodded, allowing Jeno to continue.

“I...do you mean sex?” Jeno questioned in no louder than a whisper, and Jaemin grinned triumphantly, ruffling Jeno’s hair.

“Ah well...I’ve never slept with a woman.” Jeno continued, biting his lip. Jaemin cocked his head to the side, running his tongue against his bottom lip. Jeno was smarter than he thought. By saying this, Jeno was implying he had slept with a man. Interesting. 

“No women around here your type? Or…” Jaemin trailed off, accidentally finding himself staring intently at Jeno’s lips. Jeno seemed to notice, and licked his lips almost subconsciously.

“Well, at my university everyone is...my age.” 

Jaemin was shocked to say the least. It seemed to make sense now. The reason why Jeno had come over, despite his mother already visiting, Jeno’s obvious lie about thinking he was twenty six. Jaemin understood. 

“I see. Do you prefer to date older women then?” Jaemin smirked. Jaemin knew that Jeno knew, that Jaemin knew he didn’t like women. But at this point, Jaemin wanted to see how far he could go with teasing him.

“I’m...not interested in women.” Jeno whispered, their faces just inches apart now. Jaemin smiled. He’d finally got the answer he wanted. 

“Good boy.” Jaemin cooed, running his fingertips against Jeno’s cheek. Jeno shivered and leaned into his touch, closing his eyes. 

Jaemin caressed the other’s cheek with his thumb, moving his other hand to his biceps. Jeno sighed wistfully, shuffling closer to the elder, biting his lip to hold back. Jaemin smirked, his body reacting to how sensitive Jeno seemed to be. 

“Can I kiss you?” Jaemin whispered, and Jeno just nodded without opening his eyes. Jaemin leaned forward, one hand still on his cheek, kissing his lips gently. Jeno’s eyes fluttered open briefly, meeting with Jaemin’s before he confidently slipped his tongue against the other’s top lip. Jaemin gasped into the kiss, leaning forward and pushing Jeno onto the floor. 

Moving his hands to rest on either side of Jeno’s head, Jaemin leaned back down to continue this kiss, flicking his tongue against both of Jeno’s lips before pulling the bottom one into his mouth, sucking on it. Jeno moaned quietly, his hands resting on Jaemin’s hips. Jaemin bit down gently before letting go and slipping his tongue inside of Jeno’s mouth, playing with the tip of Jeno’s tongue, feeling Jeno’s cock harden against his thigh. 

“Someone’s eagar.” Jaemin whispered against Jeno’s lips, grinding down on the other to prove a point. Jeno gasped and his grip on Jaemin’s waist tightened as he let out a whine. 

“M s-sorry.” Jeno whined out, looking up at Jaemin with puppy dog eyes that Jaemin just couldn’t resist. 

“Don’t be sorry, baby. Daddy will take care of you.” 

Jeno moaned at Jaemin’s words, pushing his hips up to meet with Jaemin before grinding his crotch against him.

“Thank you...daddy.” Jeno mumbled, his face flushed. Jaemin grinned and sat up, straddling Jeno and lifting his shirt off. Jeno visibly gulped and lifted his hand up, tracing his fingers down Jaemin’s abs. Jaemin rolled his eyes and pushed him back down, helping him out of his shirt too.

“You can admire me when we take a shower later.” Jaemin shuffled in between Jeno’s legs, tugging at the top of his sweatpants, and Jeno nodded, allowing Jaemin to fully remove them. Despite what Jaemin had just said, it was impossible not to stare at Jeno, especially when he looked this damn good, his thighs glistening and pretty much begging for Jaemin to mark them, spread them…

“Daddy please.” Jeno whined, causing Jaemin to shush him, pressing a finger to his lips. 

“What do you want, baby?” Jaemin sighed against Jeno’s neck, kissing him and biting down just light enough so that a mark wouldn’t be left. Jeno moaned out, stretching his neck and pushing Jaemin’s head down. 

“Wanna please you…” Jeno moaned, getting lost in the sensation of Jaemin’s soft lips against his neck. Jaemin hummed against him, leaning up and pressing a chaste kiss against his lips. 

Jaemin smiled and pushed his thumb inside Jeno’s mouth which he took obediently, sucking on it and swirling his tongue around it. Satisfied, Jaemin leaned up again, undoing his belt. Jeno eyed Jaemin’s crotch hungrily, his mouth still hanging open and ready to be filled.

“You wanna please me huh?” Jaemin smirked, slipping off his trousers until he was left just in his underwear. Jeno nodded, licking his lips.

“Use your words, pretty.” Jaemin continued, leaning down to grab Jeno’s jaw, squeezing it roughly until his mouth opened forcefully.

“I...wanna suck your cock.” Jeno begged. Jaemin let go of his jaw, letting out a satisfactory laugh before removing his underwear. Jeno’s eyes widened, his mouth watering at the sight. Jaemin couldn’t help but blush, standing above Jeno and pulling the other to his knees by his hair.

“Go ahead, beautiful.” 

Jeno didn’t waste any time lurching forward and taking hold of Jaemin’s cock, swirling his tongue around the tip. Jaemin groaned, having not experienced this feeling in months now, he subconsciously thrusted forward, expecting Jeno to gag and recoil. 

Surprisingly, when Jaemin tried to back away, Jeno kept a firm grip on his hips, pulling him forward again as Jaemin watched his cock disappear down his throat. 

“You like that?” Jaemin groaned, gripping Jeno’s hair tightly as he thrust his cock forward again. Jeno hummed, slipping his tongue on the underside of Jaemin’s cock, and that was enough for Jaemin to lose any sense he had left. 

“Fuck. Okay. Slap my leg if it’s too much.” Jaemin sputtered out before taking a handful of Jeno’s hair in both his hands and slamming his cock all the way at the back of Jeno’s throat.

Jeno groaned against the sudden force, but he took Jaemin’s cock so well, Jaemin couldn’t believe he wasn’t gagging. Jeno was definitely...experienced. 

“You’re so fucking hot.” Jaemin moaned out in between breaths, feeling his orgasm dawning in him. Jeno looked up at him at that, hollowing his cheeks and doing his best to lick his tongue around Jaemin’s cock as it thrust in and out of his mouth. 

As much as Jaemin wanted to cum inside Jeno’s mouth, he couldn’t help but keep getting distracted by Jeno’s own obvious arousal. Jaemin was a people pleaser, after all. 

Jaemin steadied Jeno’s head, pulling out as the younger gasped for air. 

“You’re such a good boy.” Jaemin grinned, sinking back down into the floor and placing his hands on Jeno’s knees. Jeno smiled softly, his cheeks reddening.

“Lie on your back for daddy.” 

Jeno complied immediately, draping his hands above his head, spreading his legs. Jaemin couldn’t keep his eyes off of Jeno’s body as he slipped off the other’s shorts, only looking at something else when all his attention was drawn to Jeno’s cock. 

“Don’t stare.” Jeno whined, covering his face with his hands in embarrassment. Jaemin chuckled quietly, how could he not stare? 

Jeno laid there in anticipation, his eyes tightly shut. He’d expected Jaemin to perhaps return the favour, but instead, Jeno was left gasping for air as Jaemin spread his legs and began licking around his rim. 

Jeno let out a string of moans and curse words as Jaemin gripped tightly on his thighs, circling his rim with his tongue whilst massaging the inside. 

“Fuck mmff...Jaemin please.” Jeno begged as Jaemin pushed two fingers inside of him alongside his tongue, making sure to stretch him out. 

Jaemin could feel that Jeno had fingered himself fairly recently, hell, he’d probably done it before he came round. 

“Already prepared for me I see.” Jaemin smirked against his hole, blowing on it causing Jeno to squirm around, clinging onto Jaemin’s hair. 

“I-I…” Jeno stuttered, unable to form a coherent sentence. Jaemin wiped his mouth and kneeled up, picking Jeno up swiftly in one motion. 

“Bed. There’s lube in my room.” Jaemin huffed, his hands grinning tightly on Jeno’s thighs and waist in his grasp. Jeno whimpered into his neck, curling up in a way Jaemin could only describe as really fucking cute. 

The minute Jaemin threw the younger onto the bed, Jeno stripped himself of his remaining clothes, licking his lips and staring at Jaemin in anticipation as he pulled out the lube from his drawers. 

“Please sir, want you so badly.” Jeno begged as Jaemin kneeled in between Jeno’s legs, running his fingers against his rim with lube he’d warmed up. 

“Want daddy to fuck you, hm? Fill you up with his cum?” 

Jeno moaned in reply, bucking his hips up, his lip quivering. Jaemin stroked his hard cock a few times before lining it up with Jeno’s hole that clenched around nothing, waiting for the elder. 

“Please please please fuck fuck fuck.” Jeno chanted as Jaemin finally entered him, his whole body shaking from how good it felt to finally be full. 

“Move. Please.” Jeno pleaded as Jaemin began rocking his hips, thrusting deep inside the younger, his whole body radiating from the heat he felt in his lower half. 

“Such a good boy.” Jaemin moaned, his cock pulsating inside of Jeno’s tightening hole, smirking as he saw Jeno’s expression of pure delight and pleasure. 

“Stick your tongue out.” Jaemin commanded, leaning down to kiss Jeno’s cheeks before darting his own tongue out, flicking it against Jeno’s, sucking and nibbling on it with intent, slowing down his thrusts. 

Jeno let out a high pitched squeal into Jaemin’s mouth, wrapping his arms around his body and pulling him down into a kiss. Jeno tasted sweet, but he also tasted like sin, and Jaemin couldn’t get enough of it. 

“Faster, fuck, please sir.” Jeno mumbled against his lips, lifting his hips up to match Jaemin’s pace, beckoning the other to come closer. Jaemin grunted in response, brushing Jeno’s hair to the side, kissing his head lightly before leaning up to grasp onto Jeno’s thighs. Jeno gulped as Jaemin dug his nails into his body, pounding inside of him.

“F-fuck just like that.” Jeno begged, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, arms lifeless next to his head. Jaemin took note that Jeno was rather bossy and demanding, but it was nothing to complain about. 

“Feel so fucking good around my cock, princess.” Jaemin growled, and Jeno let out an animalistic moan at that, muttering a string of curse words. From the way he clenched desperately around Jaemin’s cock, Jaemin could tell he was close.

“You gonna cum sweetheart? Wanna cum while daddy fills you up with his?” Jeno nodded and moaned something incoherent, giving Jaemin the permission he needed to thrust as hard and deep inside of him as he could, sending both of them over the edge, Jeno’s untouched cock twitching against his stomach. 

As Jaemin pulled out, he expected things to be awkward, collapsing next to the younger on the bed. Instead, Jeno pulled him by his sides into a hug, resting his head on his chest. 

“Thank you, daddy.” Jeno mumbled quietly, and Jaemin couldn’t help but look down fondly on the other. He was really fucking cute, and Jaemin couldn’t get enough of it. He hoped this wouldn’t be a one time thing. 

“Wanna get to know you more.” Jeno continued in his delirious state before falling asleep. Jaemin smiles softly, kissing his head. 

“Don’t worry, Jeno. I’d love to get to know you more, too.” 

Whether subconsciously or not, Jeno smiled against his chest, succumbing to sleep. Jaemin sighed, pulling Jeno in closer. He was too precious to forget about. Jaemin would treasure this boy and make him his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u for reading. Follow me on Twitter if u want @jaemnbby


End file.
